See Who I Am
by AkaraUsagi
Summary: After Kyou faints and Yuki has to take care of him, Yuki finally confesses to Kyou why he never smiles. Something in Yuki changes, and that something are his feelings for Kyou. What will happen when Kyou finds out? YAOI, YukixKyou. Rated M to be safe swea


**See Who I Am**

_AkaraUsagi_

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own any of the Fruits Basket Characters or any songs used in this fic.

The song in this chapter is "See Who I Am" by Within Temptation.

----------------------------

I walked through the house grumbling to myself about the previous nights' lack of sleep.

"Morning Kyou! I hope you're hungry, I made a nice big breakfast!" I looked over in the direction of the chipper yet grating voice. Tohru. Ah, Tohru. I had long pined for her last year when she first came to live with us. _Us_. I hate what we are sometimes. Creatures of the zodiac; and I just have to be the cat. The cat; the reject of the zodiac.

My mortal enemy, Yuki, is the rat(obviously). Yuki is adored; he's always the favorite. I hate him for that. All I really want is people who cared for me, not pitied me. I feel nervous around Tohru because of that- she pities me and my situation. The only person who can possibly understand me… wait… there _is_ noone that can understand me.

"Good morning, Miss Tohru! Breakfast smells delicious as always." I shudder at the sound of that calm voice. _Yuki_. I can't remember really when it was that we started fighting so often, but I no longer care. I just want to beat that damn rat!

"KYOU!" I cover my ears and begin to hiss as Yuki grabs my shoulders and throws me onto the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I screamed. Damn! That hurt!

"I called your name four times already, stupid cat. We're getting ready to leave." Yuki scoffs as he turns on his heel and leaves the kitchen. I groan lightly and pick myself up.

"Damn rat." I mutter under my breath.

"I heard that." I threw a punch at Yuki- in vain, it seems. He catches my fist and drives me back into the wall behind me. Much as I try to release his grip, I can't. I look the stupid rat in the eyes and glare at him as angrily I can.

"If you're trying to scare me, Kyou, that's a sad attempt." Yuki smirked.

"What are you so happy about you damn rat? Get your hands off of me!"

"Kyou? Yuki?" Tohru called from out in the front hall.

"Coming, Miss Honda." Yuki sang out as he let go of me and slipped his bag over his shoulder. I slide onto the floor, rather tired from a night full of insomnia and now this. I try to suppress a groan of pain but with no avail- Yuki hears.

"Kyou?"

"What."

"A… are you okay?" the rat said weakly. He really doesn't want to show a soft side, huh?

"I'm fine you damn rat. It'll take more than that to beat me." I stand up carefully and then realize that a full night without sleep is catching up to me. All I can remember before I fainted from exhaustion is Yuki… and his face looks so terrified.

"Nnngaaahhhh…hnnnnnnn…" I say intelligently as I wake. "Mmmm good sleeeeeeeeeep." I roll over and open my bright red eyes. Wait a minute. This isn't my room. Nor is it school. I remember fainting, but where am I now? Oh… oh god. I hope I'm not where I think I am…

"Ahh, finally awake, you stupid cat. You made Tohru worry."

GAH! I'm in _Yuki's_ room.

"What the hell am I doing in here?"

"You collapsed, remember? You hate when I go _near_ your room, so I brought you here. Stupid cat."

"Stop calling me stupid!"

"I'll stop calling you stupid when you stop _acting_ stupid." Yuki said harshly.

"STOP IT! I'm not stupid!" I don't know why I'm getting so upset about this. I've heard you get emotional after fainting, but this is ridiculous. I find myself wanting to cry!

"Fine, then. Here, you need to eat something."

"Oh… oh god… you… you didn't _cook_, did you?"

"I went to the store in town and bought you some soup. Happy?"

"Very much." I ate down my soup, a reddish tint rising to my face as I realized that Yuki was staring at me. I set down my bowl of soup and look over at Yuki, then down at my tray.

"Thank you…" I began. "…but don't think this changes anything, you damn rat!" Yuki just laughed. Wait… laughed? I don't think I've ever seen him smile, so this is very shocking. He should smile more often.

"Yuki?"

"Yes, _cat_?" I grimaced at the way he said cat.

"Why don't you ever smile?" Yuki blinked.

_Is It True What They Say  
Are We To Blind To Find A Way  
Fear Of The Unknown  
Cloud Our Hearts Today_

"You're delirious, Kyou. Stop asking stupid questions." I realized he was right. I was asking things that I didn't care about.

"Whatever. Sleep now." I fell asleep immediately.

I guess it was about an hour later when I woke up, but when I heard crying I stopped to listen, realizing it was Yuki. I pretended to still be sleeping. His sobs filled the room, each one stifled to keep the volume low. I listened intently.

_Come Into My World  
See Through My Eyes  
Try To Understand  
Don't Wanna Lose What We Have_

"God, why? Why… I don't want to be like this. I don't want to _face_ this." More sobs. "The _cat's_ the reject? More like the damn rat. No one… no one cares truly about me, huh Kyou?" I froze- he knew I was awake?

_We've Been Dreaming  
For Who Can't Deny  
It's The Best Way Of Living  
Between The Truth And The Lies_

"I know you're awake Kyou." Well there it is. "You wanted to know why I don't smile, huh? Now you know… most of it, that is." I raised an eyebrow.

"_Most_?" Yuki cleared his throat.

"Kyou… listen. We hate each other. Well, at least you hate me." I looked at him in confusion as he continued. "I don't hate you, I really don't. After taking care of you this morning I suddenly don't feel any resentment. Maybe it was because you were so vulnerable, or maybe I just like the fact that some _relies_ on me; someone _needs_ me. I've never been needed, only wanted."

_See Who I Am  
Break Through The Surface  
Reach For My Hand  
And Shout Out That We Can  
Free Your Mind And Find A Way  
The World Is In Our Hands  
This Is Not The End_

I listened to Yuki through his broken sobs. Maybe I shouldn't judge him so much…

"People need _you, _Kyou. Those who know you the best need you. I've got my stupid fan-girls who only want me, and people who want my grades, people who want me to do things for them, people who want to use me…" Yuki trailed off.

_Fear Is Withering The Soul  
At The Point Of No Return  
We Must Be The Change We Wish To See_

I'll Come Into Your World  
See Through Your Eyes  
I'll Try To Understand  
Before We Lose What We Have

"Yuki…?" Yuki looked at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen.

_We Just Can't Stop Believing  
Because We Have To Try  
We Can Rise Above The Truth And The Lies_

"You're the first person I've ever told this to. I… I'm trusting you, Kyou."

_See Who I Am  
Break Through The Surface  
Reach For My Hand  
And Shout Out That We Can  
Free Your Mind And Find A Way  
The World Is In Our Hands_

See Who I am  
Break Through The Surface  
Reach For My Hand  
And Shout Out That We Can  
Free Your Mind And Find A way  
The World Is In Our Hands

This Is Not The End

"I understand that you hate me… but… please don't… please don't say anything to anyone, especially Tohru- she only pities me and worries about me. I… thank you, Kyou. Thanks for listening." Yuki got up and left the room, leaving me too shocked to move.

_Hear The Silence  
Reach Out My Blame  
Will Our Strength Remain?  
If The Power Rise_

Of course I wouldn't tell anyone, even I'm not that low. Still… why would he choose me to open up to?

_See Who I Am  
Break Through The Surface  
Reach For My Hand  
And Shout Out That We Can  
Free Your Mind And Find A Way  
The World Is In Our Hands_

See Who I Am  
Break Through The Surface  
Reach For My Hand  
And Shout Out That We Can  
Free Your Mind And Find A Way  
The World Is In Our Hands

This Is Not The End

Is it possible that we're more alike then I thought?


End file.
